The primary function of the Core is the identification and classification of patients and controls for the individual projects regarding allergic status, immunologic status and pulmonary function. The Core will clinically manage the patients. In addition, the Core will provide support in study design and statistical analysis for the projects and is responsible for the overall data management and analysis of the entire project. Administrative responsibilities for the overall project reside within the Core.